


Ring For Sex

by septemberandfebruary



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Pranks, Smut, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septemberandfebruary/pseuds/septemberandfebruary
Summary: Niall buys Harry a bell that says "Ring For Sex" as a prank. What Niall doesn't expect is for Harry to prank him back. Based on this prompt: Person A buys a bell that says “Ring For Sex” as a joke but starts to regret their action after Person B keeps ringing it all the time. Person A can’t feel their midsection anymore and needs a break. Someone help Person A.





	

“Babe? What’s this?” Harry called out for Niall from the kitchen. Niall couldn’t contain his smile as he walked in. This was going to be such a good prank. 

“What’s what? Oh, that!” Niall eyes lit up with excitement. “Did you read what it says?” he turned to Harry with a question in his eyes. 

“Ring for sex.” Harry started cackling. This was the most absurd thing Harry’s ever seen. The first thought he had was to be annoying as possible, but he knows Niall would probably throw him off the balcony on the second floor. Oh well, he’s still going to ring it all the time. He wants sex with Niall all the time. 

“I got this for you! When you’re feeling lonely…” Niall wrapped his arms around Harry from behind and smiled in his neck. “…you know what to do.” Niall whispered. Harry’s breath rushed out as he felt Niall’s hard-on poking him in the back. What a great idea, he thought. So, he picked up the bell and rang it a few times. 

“That’s it.” Harry screamed and laughed as Niall picked him up over his shoulder and carried him to the bedroom. He threw Harry on the bed, both men still laughing. Niall started shedding both of their clothes while leaning down to kiss his boyfriend. Once they were both naked, Niall grabbed lube and drizzled it onto his fingers. He worked his way up to three fingers before Harry was practically begging to move on. Niall slid in and pressed right against Harry’s prostate making both men moan. 

“Niall, please.” Harry pleaded. Niall started thrusting relentlessly and Harry couldn’t contain his body anymore. Harry wrapped his hand around himself and starting jerking until he came with a whimper. Niall thrusted a few more times and released inside of Harry with a long moan. Niall pulled out and flopped next to Harry. Well that turned into something even better than the prank. That was Niall’s last thought before his and Harry’s breaths evened out.  
-

When Niall wakes up, he feels something warm and wet. He also hears ringing in his ears. When he fully comes to his senses, he realizes that Harry is blowing him while ringing the bell.

“Jesus, Harry!” Niall’s hands fly to Harry’s hair and pulls harshly. Harry moaned around Niall and that’s really all it takes for Niall to feel that familiar pull in his stomach. 

“I’m c-close babe.” Niall stuttered out. Harry takes Niall out of his mouth and looks up at him. 

“I’m ringing so you’ll fuck me, Niall.” Harry said like it was the most nonchalant thing in the world. Niall pulled Harry up to share a quick kiss before he flipped them over. Niall went to reach for lube and Harry grabbed his wrist. 

“No, I’m ready.” Harry said seriously when Niall gave him a confused look. 

“Did you finger yourself next to me while I was asleep?” That wasn’t supposed to come out like that, stupid sleep brain, Niall thought. Harry giggled and Niall took that as a yes. Niall eased himself into Harry, and he felt like his brain was short circuiting. Harry always had that effect on him. After they both released, Niall looked down at Harry, and realized just what a wonderful purchase the bell was. 

“What?” Harry asked when he saw Niall’s gaze. 

“Nothing, I love you.” Niall said as he slowly pulled out of Harry.

“I love you too.” Harry answered around a yawn. They didn’t have anything planned today, so back to sleep it was. 

Niall loved this bell. 

\- 

A week. 7 days. 168 hours. 10,080 minutes. 604,800 seconds. A week ago, Niall bought the bell for Harry, and he’s ready to break the damn thing with a sledgehammer. Harry has rung that bell everywhere they’ve been. Harry has literally carried it around with him in his suitcase, his coat pocket, his laptop bag, you name it, he had it. He rang it while they were grocery shopping. People thought there was a special sale or they were winning a prize. He rang it in the studio. Everyone looked confused when Niall left the room to find Harry. He’s so happy they’re home and in bed. Niall’s body feels like he’s hiked up and back down the tallest mountain in the world. He never realized how much exercise sex actually was. 

Harry’s groaning next to him broke him out of his thoughts. It was a Sunday morning and it was their lazy day. Niall was absolutely praying Harry wasn’t going to grab the bell and ring it. When Harry continued to groan and grab his midsection, Niall leaned over Harry with a concerned look. 

“What’s going on babe? What’s wrong with your stomach?” Niall asked while moving Harry’s hair out of his face so he could see his eyes. When they were clenched shut, Niall knew he was in a lot of pain. “Babe?” Niall tried again. 

“Throw the fucking bell away.” Harry said through gritted teeth. Niall couldn’t be happier, but he didn’t want to show it. He just kept looking at Harry and waiting for him to say something else. Harry opened his eyes, and Niall could see that they were filled with tears. Niall automatically went in to protective mode. Niall grabbed the bell and threw it in the trash can next to their bed. He jumped off to get Harry some medication and a heating pad. 

“I don’t want to see your dick for a week.” Harry finally said from bed and Niall couldn’t help but cackle. 

“Is that what’s going on with your stomach?” Niall asked realizing what was going on. The amount of sex they’ve had in the last week, it was absolutely possible that Harry’s stomach could fall out. All Harry could do was nod. 

“Well how about we spend the day in bed and watch movies while you have the heating pad on it? Sound good?”

“Like music to my ears.” Harry said smiling. Niall got Harry the medicine with water and the heating pad and walked back to the bed. He plugged in the heating pad and gave it to Harry who gave him an appreciative smile. Niall climbed back in bed and held Harry in his arms. They both sighed, content. 

“You know, I originally bought the bell as a prank.” Niall whispered. Harry looked at him with laughter in his eyes. 

“I thought that’s what it was. I love having sex with you and all, but I rang it everywhere we went. We didn’t actually have to have sex everywhere, Niall.” Harry said giggling. 

“So we pranked each other?” Niall joined Harry in laughing. They were laughing for a few minutes about it until Harry started groaning about his stomach. 

“No more for a while, yeah?” Harry said sleepily. 

“That’s perfect babe because I don’t want to see your dick for a week either.” They both laughed as they both drifted back to sleep with Harry in Niall’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh I enjoyed writing this so much. Please let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
